


It will be fun, trust me.

by Padme4000



Series: Fictober 2019 [1]
Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mention of Heights, Mention of Rian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 22:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padme4000/pseuds/Padme4000
Summary: You have had a hard time trying to make yourself confess to Gurjin how you feel about him. So you came up with a plan, one you were currently in the midst of. Albeit a somewhat dangerous plan. You never said you were good at working out ways to impress someone.Written for #Fictober19 on tumblr. The title is the prompt.





	It will be fun, trust me.

**Author's Note:**

> Set before the show so no spoilers. First time writing for TDC:AOR so I do apologise if I didn’t get Gurjin quite right.

You had just finished your shift guarding the Skeksis and the castle. You sometimes wondered what possessed you to ever become a Castle Guard. But then you’d spot him, and those doubts would wash away. He didn’t know it but you had fallen for him hard, it had taken time as at first he kind of rubbed you the wrong way, but then his charm and that damned smile of his won you over a little too much.

In fact it was pretty easy for him not to know your true feelings . As you just acted like a friend and you did it well. At least none of the others had mentioned anything so it was likely you acted the friend too well. You just couldn’t muster up the courage to finally tell him or show him how you felt.

So you came up with a plan, one you were currently in the midst of. Albeit a somewhat dangerous plan. You never said you were good at working out ways to impress someone. “It will be fun, trust me." 

"Scaling down the side of the castle will be fun?” He knew you were somewhat adventurous but even that sounded a tad much for you.

You laugh causing him to pause and look at you, not that you noticed. “It’s only one floor and where we are scaling, there will be a landing beneath us. Slightly painful if we fall instead of land correctly, but shouldn’t hurt too much." 

You stop when you realise he wasn’t with you anymore, turning around you just saw him staring. "What? Have I got something on my face?” You feel your cheeks burning in embarrassment, thinking that some food had somehow stuck to your face without your notice. It wouldn’t be the first time after all.

“Nothing.” It was his turn for his cheeks to heat up at the look on your face. “I mean, there is nothing on your face.”

You made a phew motion, then continued to the planned spot once you knew he was following once more.

When you arrived, you looked down to make sure your calculations would be correct. You had done it a few times before. Not exactly something you’d advise elsewhere in the castle. As the area you did it did in fact have another platform below it, just to the side. So while an accident could happen it shouldn’t involve falling off the castle. But the fact was you’d never done it with anyone watching or with you. You turn to Gerjin holding out a hand, “Do you trust me?”

Gerjin gave you another look, then smiled. “Yes, though you do get some crazy ideas.”

You got up onto the edge of the platform, and he listened as you told him how to go about it. Then you sat on the edge smiling at him, letting your smile say everything you couldn’t physically say, hoping that the situation may cover it up. 

But just as you were about to go down, he grabbed your hand and brought you back onto the platform, scratching the back of his neck. “You don’t have to do this to impress me, you know that right?”

You blink now nodding in confusion even if that was what you were trying to do. Impress him enough that he might notice you more than a friend. It was when you felt something brush your hand that you realised he hadn’t let go of it. Cheeks heating up immensely you look up to find Gurjin was closer than before.

“Oh I hope I’m understanding all this correctly." You were about to ask understanding what when Gurjin, your best friend and the one you had fallen hard for kissed you.

If you weren’t red before you was now. Just as he was about to pull away you kissed him back. Both smiling immensely when you finally came up for air. Hugging him and he hugging you. "I thought for a second there I was wrong." 

"When did you figure it out?”

You felt him shrug, “Wasn’t too sure till Rian said you was trying to impress me, to get me to notice you.” So you hadn’t been as transparent as you thought. You’d have to thank Rian later. “I thought I annoyed you. Been trying to impress you myself.”

You lean back looking at him in astonishment, “You were?” Then you shook your head trying to focus on the part that concerned him. “At first you actually did annoy me, but then all that is you won me over.” You shake your head this time in amazement, “Never thought you’d like me back.”

His grin got bigger, “What’s not to like?” Then and in the future you could never one hundred percent say whether he meant you or him. Either way it was one of your fondest memories.


End file.
